That's Why He's The Master
by tarin2014tfan
Summary: All Leo wanted was just five more minutes.


**That's Why He's The Master**

****Disclaimer**** \- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters therein. Some VERY rich dude does.  
****Rating**** \- Mature Audiences ONLY  
****Story Warnings**** \- Fluff, Tcest, Implied Sex, Swearing (Don't like these topics? Do not read.)  
****Pairings**** \- Leo X Raph. (Don't like? Do not read.)  
****Universe**** \- 2003  
****Ages**** \- All turtles are over 21 (I made them this age to account for time passage in the series storyline.)

****Chapter credits**** \- Movie soundtrack : Grease

****Summary**** \- All Leo wanted was just five more minutes.

**That's Why He's The Master**

"Ungh... wha...na-ungh..."

Leo pulled an arm out from under the covers swinging it around the edge of his bed in an attempt to silence that God awful noise piercing his sleep ridden brain.

"NA-UH-UNGH!"

He swung his arm harder.

Nothing was working! It just kept going, and going, and going! Something serious had to be done. NOW!

"Raph... Raph..." Leo punctuated his second call with an elbow jab.

Instead of the waking turtle he had hoped for, Leo got a very beefy, sleep heavy forearm across his throat. "A-AWK!" All he could do was flail his unpinned arm on his brother's shell.

"Ungh... Cud da fuquk ow! Sw'ur pr'lm, Ee-oo?"

Leo began beating on his brother's arm. "Bree... A...A-rrr!"

Raph cracked open an eye, turning his head just enough to take in his brother's predicament. "Uh, s'r-ee." The emerald arm shifted off of Leo's windpipe down onto his chest with the owner quickly drifting back to sleep.

"Answer your damn phone!" This time Leo chucked his shoulder up jabbing Raph in the chin.

"How ya know it's mine?" Raph's growl was no where near intimidating when the emerald turtle was half asleep.

"Because mine just rings!" Leo was now beyond grumpy. "Yours sounds like a bunch of break dancers flopping around on a mound of broken beer bottles."

The ring tone sounded again, proving Leo's point.

Raph snorted. "It's aboriginal chant music. I'm broadenin' my horizons."

"I don't give a rat's ass what you're broadening. Shut it the shell off!"

Having said his piece, Leo turned over fully intending to snuggle back down into his nice, warm bed, and go back to sleep. Instead of the fluffy pillow he was expecting, Leo's beak got up close and personal with his brother's arm pit.

He couldn't get away fast enough. "HOLY SHELL! YOU STINK!"

Raph took a whiff of the offending underarm. "Smells like you. So what's dat say?" he smirked, kissing his brother on the end of his beak.

"OH GOD!" Leo pulled back as far as his pillow would allow frantically waving a hand in front of his nostrils. "Your breath's worse than your pits!"

Raph tipped his head, smacking his mouth as if sampling one of Mikey's better tasting recipes while gazing thoughtfully at some random point on the wall. "Also you," he grinned.

Leo's expression was incredulous. "Why do you DO this!?"

"Cuz I can."

Leaving his brother to fume, Raph reached for his phone sitting on Leo's nightstand. To get it he had to move his upper torso onto Leo, giving his brother the full aromatic pit effect.

Phone now in hand, Raph shifted around to get more comfortable lying atop his older brother instead of moving back to his side of the bed as Leo had hoped. Raph snickered, kissing Leo on the beak again as the leaf green turtle tried to dislodge the brawler by whatever means available. Which, giving their positions, weren't many.

"It's a text message," Raph scrolled down the screen. "Couple of 'em."

"Call. Text. Who the shell cares!? Just get off!"

"I did. Last night. Several times in fact. So did you," Raph kissed his brother again, this time chasing the leaf green turtle's mouth as Leo twisted his head around trying to avoid the inevitable. "Gotcha! And yer welcome, by the way."

Leo growled as his brother rolled off of him onto his hip still pinning one side of Leo's body. "Call whoever it is, and let me go back to sleep!"

"Text, not a call. Dere's a difference." Raph waggled his phone at Leo. "Ring tones."

"Who the shell cares?!"

"Da aborigines'd be my guess." Raph grinned at Leo. "Wanna hear?"

"No," Leo huffed, thumping his head onto his now slightly less fluffy pillow. "Probably sounds like one of those break dancers got a beer bottle stuck up his ass. Or on his dick."

Raph burst out laughing. If Donnie could see their fearless leader now, he'd be scandalized. Or traumatized. One of those -izes anyway.

"Hey, Leo. Take a look at dis."

"What NOW!?"

Raph raised a eyeridge at his brother then leaned over scanning the floor alongside the bed.

"What are you looking for!?"

"Masks."

"What!?"

"Fer a minute dere, ya sounded like Mikey."

Leo pulled the blanket up over his head. God he wished he'd just let Raph strangle him earlier.

Raph wasn't about to say anything, but he really was enjoying this. He pulled the blanket down, holding the phone inches away from Leo's face.

"Read dis."

"If I do, will you let me go the shell back to sleep!?" Leo demanded pushing Raph's forearm back enough to see the words printed on the screen.

**_**'I got chills, they're multiplying.'**_**

**_**'And I'm losing control.'**_**

**_**'Cuz the power you're supplyin'"**_**

**_**'It's electrifying!**_**

__Electrifying. Electrifying.___**_'_**_

_**_'You better wake up!'_**_

Leo jumped when the phone went off in his hands. Raph didn't even bother trying not to laugh as he snorted into his pillow.

"Damn it! Why do I sleep with you!?"

"Cuz yer horny," Raph snickered, leaning over to see the screen. "What's it say?"

**_**'Cuz I need to poo.'**_**

Raph looked at Leo. They both had the same stunned expression on their face.

The phone chimed again.

**_**'And I got to go OUTSIIIIIIDE!"**_**

"Tag. You're it." Leo slapped the phone, screen first, on Raph's plastron, making the emerald turtle grab it before it fell.

"Why do I have ta take him out?"

"You're the one who wanted the dog in the first place." Leo rolled over snuggling into Raph's soon to be vacated fluffy pillow.

"No. Dat was Mikey."

"And YOU agreed with him," Leo smirked. "Donnie and I wanted to take him to a no kill shelter, but NOOOOO! He'll warn us when anyone comes around, you said. He'll keep the rodent population down, you said. He can be trained, you said. All that dog does is chew on the couch, and fart under the dining table!"

Raph didn't miss a beat, he'd already had this very argument with Donatello two mornings ago. Oddly enough it started with a cell phone then too.

"He wouldn't be under da table if YOU hadn't start feeding him from yer plate."

Raph had him on that one.

"Go walk the damn dog."

Leo never did take losing very well.

"Okay. Okay," Raph laughed as he climbed over his brother to the edge of the bed. "I'll go walk da dog, Mr. Grumpy Turtle."

"And close the door when you leave!"

Raph got 'dressed', gave Leo one last kiss the leaf green turtle again tried to avoid, then headed for the door. Hand on doorknob, he paused looking back at his sleeping brother.

He shouldn't.

It was low.

Despicable even.

All Leo wanted to do was sleep in a few extra minutes.

But it'd be funny as hell!

"Hey, Leo?"

A muffled, noncommittal noise coming from the pillow was his only reply.

Raph took a few seconds to make sure he wouldn't burst out laughing. "Ya need ta go pee?"

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table, Splinter looked up from the cell phone he held in his hand. "BASTARD!" shouted in his oldest son's voice immediately followed by his second oldest's booming laugh filled the lair.

Smiling the old rat looked down at the scruffy little dog sitting so patiently beside him. He reached out, giving the animal a piece of peanut butter covered toast, followed by an affectionate scratch behind the ears.

"Now, we needs must wake up Donatello and Michelangelo."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
